


Ja ciebie też

by Bluebook



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angry Dean Winchester, Confused Castiel (Supernatural), Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 04:52:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17953937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluebook/pseuds/Bluebook
Summary: Wściekły Dean i Castiel który ociąga się ze zjawieniem na zawołanie. Miłość, słodkość i pijany Dean. :)





	Ja ciebie też

-Cas!- zawołał zdławionym głosem odrzucając głowę do tyłu. Wpatrywał się w rozgwieżdżone niebo.- Wiem, że mnie słyszysz skuinsynu. Rusz tu swój latający tyłek, potrzebujemy cię!- Krzyczał w niebo. Procenty w jego krwi nawet pomimo tego że nie wypił dużo, pomagały mu w tak otwartym wykrzykiwaniu obelg w nicość. Westchnął i kopnął pustą butelkę, która potoczyła się po puszystym, lśniącym w świetle księżyca śniegu. Na dworze było zimno ale on i tak się nie ruszył. 

Położył się na masce samochodu. Patrzył się tępo w niebo, próbując policzyć gwiazdy, których było widać dzisiaj wyjątkowo dużo. Wszystko mieszało mu się przed oczami. Było późno a on był zmęczony i śpiący. Gwiazdy mnożyły mu się przed oczami. Zobaczył spadającą gwiazdę.

-Wiesz Cas, że kiedy widzisz spadającą gwiazdę to musisz pomyśleć życzenie. Ja sobie życzę żebyś tu zlazł!- Krzyknął głośno ostatnie słowo- Masz ważne sprawy rozumiem, ale mógłbyś poświęcić trochę czasu przyjaciołom, tak robią ludzie- Warknął- i co z tego że jesteś aniołem, traktuje cię jak człowieka więc mógłbyś chociaż częściowo zachowywać się jak on. Gadam sam do siebie, fajnie, po prostu świetnie!

Gwałtownie wstał. Jego zdenerwowanie, wspomagane przez alkohol, gwałtownie wzrosło. Chwycił trochę śniegu z zmarznięte ręce, ulepił kulkę i rzucił w niebo. Kulka zatoczyła łuk i spadła z powrotem na ziemię kilka metrów on niego.

-Wiem, że cię nie dosięgnęła ale była przeznaczona dla ciebie, ty pierzasty dupku. - Ulepił jeszcze kilka kul i każdą z nich rzucał w niebo. Przestał dopiero gdy dostał jedną z nich. Położył się na śniegu nie zważając na to że może się przeziębić.

-Nienawidzę cię- Warknął głośno. Przełknął ślinę i zamrugał oczami- Tak na prawdę cię nie nienawidzę- Dodał po kilku minutach. - Ludzie tak mówią kiedy są źli, a ja jestem cholernie zły. Bo cię kocham a ciebie tu nie ma żebym mógł ci to powiedzieć prosto w twarz.

-Jestem tu- usłyszał głęboki głos obok siebie. Szybko wstał i zgarniając trochę śniegu w ręce rzucił nimi w anioła. Ciemno włosy dostał prosto w twarz i zamrugał zaskoczony ściągając śnieg z twarzy.

-Dupek- Krzyknął Dean i po raz kolejny rzuciła w anioła.

-Dean chciałeś mi coś powiedzieć w twarz- Przypomniał Castiel. 

-Może mi przypomnisz bo nie pamiętam o czym mówisz- Warknął wściekle, kłamiąc jak z nut. 

-Kocham cię Dean- Powiedział anioł a Deana aż zatkało. Stali w milczeniu, Dean z otwartymi ustami i oczami a Cas niepewnie przenosił ciężar z jednej nogi na drugą, jednocześnie poprawiając płaszcz. Stali tak kilka minut, w ciszy. Dean był zbyt zdziwiony by się odezwać a Castiel zbyt zawstydzony. Anioł chrząknął po chwili i odezwał się swoim głębokim, lekko zachrypniętym głosem.

-Chyba powinieneś odpowiedzieć "ja ciebie też"- Mruknął niepewnie a Dean otrząsnął się z szoku. Podszedł do anioła, chwycił jego twarz w dłonie i wpił się w usta Castiela. Całowali się delikatnie i dziewiczo, Obydwoje byli niepewni uczuć tego drugiego.

-Ja ciebie też- Wydyszał w końcu Dean a Cas przyciągnął go do kolejnego pocałunku.

 

__________________________________

MOŻNA ZAMAWIAĆ!!! ;)


End file.
